1. Field
A laundry treatment machine is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, laundry treatment machines include a washing machine that removes contaminants from clothing and bedding (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) using water, detergent, and mechanical action, a drying machine that dries wet laundry using hot air heated by a heater and mechanical action, a drying and washing machine that performs both a washing function and a drying function, and a refresher that sprays heated vapor to laundry to prevent allergies caused by laundry. The laundry treatment machines may further include various kinds of apparatuses that treat laundry by applying physical actions and chemical actions to laundry.
Laundry treatment machines may be classified according to a location of a laundry loading hole through which laundry is loaded and unloaded. Washing machines may be classified as a top load type, in which the laundry loading hole is formed at a top surface of a cabinet thereof and washing is performed by a whirling water generated when a washing tub rotates, or a drum type, in which the laundry loading hole is formed at a front surface of a cabinet thereof and washing is performed by the dropping of laundry during rotation of a drum. The top load type laundry treatment machines have a laundry loading hole formed in the top surface of the cabinet and a lid assembly disposed at an upper side of the cabinet to open/close the laundry loading hole.